


Different than Me

by Roseflame44



Series: Prucan week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannon compliant, Gen, POV Second Person, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan week day 6 - DifferencesPrussia watches closely during a world meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all from Prussia's pov

When I first saw you it was amidst a sea of voices shouting arguments. You sat quiet and I wondered why you didn't join the fray, you're voice should have been one of the loudest, your position was high enough you would have been heard. I stood in the shadows, I stayed here to watch the circus show. It was fun to watch from the distance when I no longer participated. 

When I was in your position I would have been the loudest voice, but you had to be the loudest then to make yourself heard. I was a powerful person then, but you had to be. I was gruff and crass, more so than I am now, fighting to make the way clear for my people. 

Yet I see you and I wonder why you aren't nearly out of you're seat like you're brother is or commanding respect and silence like mine. You holding in this world is large and you're people strong so why don't you fight? 

When I move, circling the room quietly I can see it, others eyes slide over you. Those close to you by blood seem to gaze just past you like you're a figment. Others who stand by you see you but not all are in the place of power like you, most are small and when fighting the bigger, stronger voices theirs seem like little more than wind chimes. 

….

Now I watch again from the sidelines, laughing at the stupid fights and observing you. I didn't hear the item on the table for discussion but it must have been important to you, you're out of your seat, like a mirror image of your brother. You're voice rings out like a bell tolling the hours away and for once everyone looks your way. 

I see how you argue one way for the issue, others oppose you but in quick careful words you shut them down. Though you're voice never reaches screaming levels and you are never rude you are the center of this debate today.

I wonder how come you never did this before. Why wait? Is it to surprise others and swipe them aside when you make your points? Do you listen and gather information to aid your cause, your people, and when time comes to use it you can easily persuade others?

No matter what you are so very different from me. 

.  
.  
.

Why am I drawn to you then? Why do I find myself grinning when you finally stand tall and proud in the center of it all. You argue clearly while I would have cut through those who tried to discredit me. I know times have changed and my way of winning is long past. 

When I speak to you after a short meeting you are quiet and shy, the opposite of the bold power you display when you join the fray. 

Maybe that's why I like you, you are so very different from me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late and short but this prompt was weird for me. So I chose to look into how Gilbert saw the world meetings nowadays in contrast to his days. I picture the older meeting were far worse and consisted more of outright fighting rather than talking.


End file.
